mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Anisa Nobunaga
Anisa Nobunaga is the main villain of the Anisa Arc. A mysterious, ruthless and psychopathic individual, who is later revealed to be Shou’s cousin, believed to have committed suicide. She is terminally infatuated with Shou and believes Shou and her to be the only ones worthy of living. In her scheme to destroy all of humankind, she aims to turn Alice Rinju into a witch, which according to Kyubey, would set in motion the end of the world. Appearance While Anisa was very beautiful as a child, and still is, in a way, her body is mostly gaunt and emanciated. She often moves in an erratic way, making it seem her body can fall apart at any moment. Anisa has very long, blonde hair, which covers her entire face. Hiding under these long bangs are two apparently beautiful blue eyes. She is always clad in a long, black gothic-style dress, which seems to be made out of the very black matter she is able to manipulate. It gives her an elegant appearance, yet that façade is entirely ruined by its ragged, languised state. She always carries a crucifix as a sign of her devout faith and a knife as a weapon. Personality According to Shou, Anisa used to be a extraordinarily kind and creative person before she died. This is evidenced in the first Tales Of Mitakihara story, where she saves Emiri, Yuzuki and Toi from a gang of bullies. With the latter, she eventually ended up attending art school. Behind her kindness, however, hid an insatisfiable loneliness and while she always claimed to "only want to love", she lusted after her cousin Shou, even though she knew their love could not be. This doubt eventually led to her committing suicide. When she mysteriously returns however, Anisa shows an utterly cruel and deranged behaviour, often hidden behind a mask of sadistic playfulness. She does not back away from using brutal, ritualistic violence against her victims. Lust plays an important role in her motives, as she often sexually intimidates her victims, especially Shou, whom she frequently expresses her romantic desire for. This genuine love might be the only trace of humanity left in her, as evidenced by her apparent remorse for what she did to him. Even though she initially did not agree with the teachings of the fundementalist cult her parents were members of, Anisa is an Christian extremist and denying her "God" is the only thing that can legitimately frustrate her. Because of her status as an Angel, the 'seeds' of extremism planted into her by the church's indoctrination became her instincts and upon being denied Shou's love - that which initially made her oppose the cult's teachings - she ends up preaching the very same teachings she once disagreed with. She refers to herself as an 'Angel', to witches as 'Gods' and to Hiroko , Esther and Yuzuki as 'Messiahs', as well as frequently alluding to other forms of biblical symbolism in order to intimidate her victims. When Shou dies, however, her personality changes for the worse. Desiring nothing but utter destruction of everything and anyone, as a means of "punishing" God for betraying her (by allowing Shou to die), she starts focussing all of her rage on Alice Rinju, whom she blames for his death. Anisa slips into complete insanity, losing all sense of reason and often exploding in fits of anger and sadness, both revealing a very remorseful, human side of her, yet making her deranged cruelty even worse. History Anisa was Shou Nobunaga's only cousin. She was three years older than him. When Anisa was eight years old, her parents broke all communications with the rest of the family to go live in a religious community, forcing her to leave her friends and her favourite cousin behind. The cult, seemingly founded by people aware of Puellae Magi and Witches and trying to explain their presence from a religious point of view, preached the same ideas Anisa would later preach herself, with one big exception: The cult severely punished those who loved and engaged in sexual activity. The little Anisa was terrified of this and often wondered why God would hate love, as she often considered it the greatest of all things. One day, as a means of achieving enlightenment, all cult members, including Anisa's parents poisoned their children and then themselves. Anisa miraculously survived, but now all alone and surrounded by the corpses of her loved ones, Kyubey appeared before her, proposing a contract. Anisa immediately wished to know "what God knows" in order to finally have an answer to the question whether God really agreed with the cult's teachings. This, however, caused her mind to overflow with indecipherable knowledge, driving her insane and corrupting her soul before a Soul Gem was formed, turning her into an Angel. At that time, the police burst into the cult's headquarters, and found Anisa amidst all the corpses. Thinking she had killed everyone, the unit opened fire on Anisa, who killed all the policemen in a fit of rage, using her new Angel powers. She then passed out. Anisa was found by another police unit and adopted by her uncle and aunt, while the police mysteriously decided to no further investigate the case, clearing Anisa of all blame. Having lost her memory, Anisa spent the following years in peace with Shou. She befriended Toi Kanashimi at one point and attended art school with her. However, over the years, she falls in love with her cousin. Unable to confess her feelings because of the grave age difference between the two of them and because their love would never be accepted, Anisa slowly sinks into despair. She becomes obsessed with the inability to have what she wants, burying her kind heart deeper and deeper into herself and convincing herself of the fact that no one understands her or can do anything about her situation. Her increasingly introverted behaviour towards everyone safe for Shou begins to worry her adoptive parents and Toi, her good friend. Anisa starts dressing in all black and taking refuge in her religious beliefs, still without an answer as to what her God would think of her feelings for Shou. Eventually, her doubts and despair become too much for Anisa. Three years before the start of Mitakihara Original, she commits suicide by jumping off a building. In this desperation, she suddenly regains both her memories from before the mass suicide and her Angel powers. Anisa dies, but manages to return to the living from the Afterlife using her Angel powers, for reasons yet to be revealed. Having returned from the death, Anisa dubs herself an Angel and starts feeding off the despair of random humans in order to become stronger. She kills Toi Kanashimi, making her death look like a traffic accident, probably to avenge Toi not preventing her suicide. 'Act I' Anisa Arc Anisa makes her first plot appearance in Mitakihara Original planting a Witch's Kiss on Shou, which leads him to have a car accident and end up in the hospital. Then, she kidnaps Alice and tortures her for information on Shou and her sister Esther. Yuzuki manages to track down her friend, but as soon as she arrives at Anisa's hiding spot, Anisa makes her escape, however not before erasing Alice's memory in order to make her think that she was willfully taken in by an old lady named Oyafune. She later visits a sleeping Shou in the hospital, after knocking out Shizuko, who was guarding him. The next day, Anisa visits Shou again and tries to seduce him while in the shape of Alice. Shou quickly sees through this, after which Anisa reveals her true identity. Shou initially refuses to believe that the woman attacking him really is his beloved cousin, but Anisa explains to him her desire to 'destroy' Alice and 'rule' with him, as she claims them to be the only two "pure" humans. In order to achieve this, she transforms into Esther Rinju and videotapes her sexually assulting Shou, sending the video to Alice afterwards, seemingly for her own sick pleasure. Nevertheless, Anisa seems to show slight hints of remorse for her actions and dissappears. Alice immediately deduces that the woman in the video she was send can't possibly be her sister. A few days later, Shou is checked out of the hospital and digs up Anisa's grave, only to discover it to be empty. Over the course of the following weeks, Anisa keeps stalking Shou in his dreams, usually maiming and sexually harrassing him in the process, though whenever he wakes up, he is free of any and all harm. In one particular dream, Anisa warns Shou about the arrival of something named "Walpurgisnacht", which according to her, will be the death of all of his friends. When Shizuko and friends visit the mountains, the former finds a letter from her late mother, revealing that she is a Rinju. As soon as she reveals this to Kiki, Anisa appears and attacks the both of them, claiming that she needs a Rinju girl to make a contract and become a witch. Due to the Rinju curse, this would result in the end of the world, yet Anisa claims she can escape this by hiding in het pocket dimension. She reveals her intentions to take Shou with her when this happens, making them the sole survivors of the cataclysm and the new Adam and Eve of the 'new' post-apocalyptic earth. During the fight that ensues, however, Shou takes a lethal blow for Shizuko and dies. This drives Anisa over the edge and she attacks Kiki and Emiri, yet is fought back by Yui, Yuzuki and Shizuko. After a brief fight, Anisa escapes, taking Shou's corpse with her. Over the course of the next week, Anisa slips further and further into insanity, blaming God for abandoning her by allowing Shou to die and Alice for taking him away from her, thus causing his death. She becomes determined to destroy the entire world as a means of punishing her God and Alice. Because Angels gain their power from despair, Anisa visits both Yui and Rino Fuyuki in their dreams, taunting them. She gets into a fight with Yui, however she is stopped by Sabby before causing any actual damage. The night before Walpurgisnacht's arrival, Anisa sets her final plan into motion. She hunts down and kills Esther Rinju, determined to utterly break Alice. She breaks into the Rinju household and reveals to Alice that her sister has been killed. As a means to make Alice feel miserable and ashamed, Anisa forces Alice to violate the body, thinking Alice to still be attracted to her own sister and taunting her with the thought of the two of them being the exact same -- sexual deviants. However, when Alice still refuses to give in to despair, Anisa takes to the cliff overlooking town and brutally mutilates her, increasingly desperate to have her contract. Before she manages to achieve her goal, Yui arrives on the scene to save her friend. Shizuko and Yuzuki arrive as well, engaging in a three-way battle with the now completely deranged Anisa. Then however, Toi appears from the Afterlife, having been given the permission and the power to strip Anisa of her powers, probably as a means to keep the balance between the two worlds, stating that "this has gone on for too long". Anisa reveals that she was the one who killed Toi, to Yuzuki's surprise, yet Toi absorbs her dark powers and seals them. Anisa, now powerless, crawls back in fear and is beaten down by Alice, yet Alice refuses to kill her, and passes out. Yui Amaya then stabs Anisa through the throat, killing her and avenging Shou, Esther, Toi and Alice. 'Legacy' While Anisa is most likely gone forever, Alice keeps being traumatized by her actions. In her dreams, she often sees a girl resembling a younger Anisa. When her post-traumatic stress disorder hits an all-new low, Alice discovers her mirror's image having turned into the girl's. Reminded of her uncharactersitically violent behaviour towards the depowered Anisa and the therapist asking her questions about her trauma, Alice slowly starts to believe she is turning into Anisa herself. Relationships 'Shou Nobunaga ' Before her suicide, Anisa was very close to her younger cousin Shou. She played and talked with him on a daily basis and often helped him out, especially when his parents weren't there for him. What Shou didn't know, however, is that Anisa was madly in love with him, yet never managed to confess to him. When she returns as an Angel, he love has turned into sheer lust, as she often uses Shou for her own sexual pleasure, even after his death. She still genuinely loves him, nevertheless, and his death drives her insane. Her entire plan revolves around Shou and her being the only people left, so that no one will be able to judge their love. Despite all this, Shou is disgusted by the thought of the both of them being together. 'Other Characters' After Shou's death, Anisa focuses all of her anger and grief onto Alice Rinju, blaming her for taking Shou away and inavertedly causing his death. She often considers other people as mere tools and will abuse and taunt any victim she has the opportunity to exploit, reading their minds and dreams in order to drive them into despair, which strengthens her. Abilities Due to her body being in a constant state of decomposition as an Angel, Anisa's body and clothes are made from a black sludge-like matter, which she can manipulate at will. The sludge can turn into a solid or liquid matter at her command and it also allows her to change parts of her body or clothes, as well as changing her entire appearance. The black matter can also be used to restrain and attack people, for instance by turning Anisa's arms into large claws. It is implied she used the black sludge to retrain and control Alice's movements when she forced her to defile Esther. Anisa is physically immortal and is able to regenerate from any wound, even decapitation. She has been shown to possess superhuman strength and reflexes, as she managed to knock Shizuko out with one blow before the latter could draw her sword, as well as being very proficient with a knife. As a half-Witch, she can corrupt and manipulate space by using her Labyrinth. While Witches usually reside in a seperate dimension, Anisa can overlay any given real area with her Barrier, making her master of anything that resides inside. This power of hers is essential in her attempt to survive the destruction of the world together with Shou. During her flashback, it is revealed that Anisa is in fact a hybrid Puella Magi/Witch. She made a contract with Kyubey to know what God really thought, but this caused her mind to overflow with indecipherable knowledge, driving her insane and corrupting her soul before a Soul Gem was formed. Because of this, she has the powers of both a Puella Magi and a Witch, however, her sanity is lost. As it was her wish to know God's thoughts, it is implied her powers as a Puella Magi would have been the reading and maniuplating of thoughts and dreams; powers she can still use as an Angel to help drive her victims to despair. Because her powers are fueled by despair, Anisa only regained her powers when she broke down after being rejected by Shou. Trivia * Anisa plays a prominent role in many Mitakihara Original side materials, being an important character in Tales of Mitakihara and also appearing in the comedic Oh Mister Nobunaga. * It remains unknown as to why the Hierarchy of the Afterlife and the all-seeing Maestro allowed Anisa's rampage to go on for as long as it did. * Anisa assumed the role of D'Artagnan while playing Three Musketeers with Toi, Emiri and Yuzuki. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead